In recent years, 5G communication standards have been under development as the next-generation communication standards substituting for the 3G and 4G communication standards. One requirement of the 5G communication standards is a high throughput of more than 10 Gbps. Applications utilizing such a high throughput are expected to come onto the market. However, some devices, especially portable terminal devices, have difficulty in incorporating hardware for realizing a high throughput inherent in a 5G communication network. In such a case, the high throughput of the 5G communication network may possibly not be utilized in the portable terminal devices.